Tommy Oliver's Journal
by Petra Pen
Summary: COMPLETE. Tommy's journal somehow winds up in Kira's bag. Wtitten along side Kira's Journal
1. That's Not Mine

**AN I am writing this along side Kira Ford's Journal.**

**Tommy Oliver's Journal **

That was all the entire first page said. Kira had pulled out the journal thinking it was hers. Apparently not. She knew she shouldn't but she flipped over to the next page.

_Tuesday August 10, 2004_

_School started up today so I started my teaching job at Reefside. I had detention duty today and boy did that go awful. I took the three teens, Ethan, Conner and Kira to the museum and had them look around for artifacts to keep them busy. Well while I was out running a gigantic T-Rex they found the three Dino Gems in my lab. By the time I got to them the powers had already bonded with them. Conner and Ethan were in shock of the thought of being Power Rangers you could tell. Kira on the other hand took it more maturely than they did for that I am proud of her. She is one of those you cannot help but get along with as long as you have the right motivation trust me I have the right motivation but I doubt she would like it I went up to her and told her I wanted to jump her bones. I'm to young yet to be single and that fucking horny but since Kat and I broke up I haven't tried to have a serious relationship with anyone. Maybe just maybe she can heal my broken shattered heart._

_Tommy_

Kira looked at the first page in shock but soon got over that and smiled. She wanted to finish the journal that night so she grabbed a can of coke and sat down to finish reading.


	2. August 12 thru 24

**AN I am writing this along side Kira Ford's Journal.**

****

_Wednesday 12, 2004 _

_ It's been a while since I wrote. Life has caught up to me. No surprise there. I was a ranger four times in my teenage years no wonder I went for a PhD so I could have a normal life. Yet now I am coaching a bunch of rookies two boys and one beautiful girl, no she is not a girl she is a woman a woman that I have fallen so madly in love with it is not even funny. I am twenty three years old and I am still around rangers this really is getting old. Well I need to go for now. I'll write more later. _

_Tommy Oliver _

_Wednesday 23, 2004 _

_ Of all the things to happen I'm back in black literally! Well at least it's not pink which was an option was. Kira was ecstatic that I was going to be on the team the guys on the other had were not so happy they mumbled something about having to put up with me enough in class and that they didn't need me out there on the battlefield. Well I have to go I need to get some sleep for now. _

_Tommy Oliver _

_A.k.A. Black Dino Thunder Ranger _

****

**I know it's short but there is a reason **


	3. He Knows

**Chapter Three**

**He Knows**

Kira turned the last page of Tommy's journal and set it down shaking.

Tommy Oliver the man she had a crush on since she met liked her. 'DOCTOR THOMAS OLIVER LIKED HER' her mind screamed. The journal had dreams and visions he had had of her. So vivid and so fresh it scared her but she loved it. It gave her renewed hope, she knew he had her journal. It was the only way she could have wound up with his. They got them mixed up. Plan and simple really.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered brightly.

"Kira. It's Dr." he paused thinking better of it "It's Tommy. I was wondering did my journal some how wind up in your bag?" he asked.

:"Yes. Did mine wind up in your bag?" she asked.

"Yes." Was his shaky reply.

Kira and Tommy were silent for a moment and then both spoke.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time.

Kira and Tommy laughed nervously.

"Yes we do. Why don't we go to that new café in Reefside? Not many people know about it" Tommy said.

Kira shook her head yes then realized that Tommy couldn't see her.

:"That's fine with me Dr. O" she said into her phone.

There was a pause on Tommy's end.

"Call me Tommy. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up. Tommy Out." He said as he cut off the connection.

Kira was shaking when she cut off her phone. She was scared, happy, nervous all at the same time.

She then began to panic. What would she wear? Kira's rational mind kicked in. It was Tommy, why was she so worried? Yeah she liked him, yes he liked her, but they liked each other for who they where so Kira pulled out a pair of black pants and a black and yellow shirt and hopped into the shower.

Just as Kira was putting on the finishing touches to her make up her mother popped her head into her room.

"Kira honey, a young man by the name of Tommy is here for you." Her mother said. She turned to go out the door but stuck her head back in at the last minute. "If he's not yours can I have him?" he mother asked. Kira looked at her mother in shock for a second and then they both began to laugh. It was an old joke between mother and daughter.

Kira took one last look at herself in the mirror and then made her way downstairs to greet Tommy.

**End of Chapter Four**

AN: One more chapter in each story after this one and **Kira Ford's Journal **and **Tommy Oliver's Journal's** are complete! If you want a sequel let me know although it may be a while, it depends. 


	4. Will You Be My Boyfriend?

**Kira Ford's Journal**

**Tommy Oliver's Journal**

**Chapter Four: Will You Be My Boyfriend/Girlfriend**

Kira took a deep breath and walked down the stairs of her house and then into the living room/foyer where Tommy stood waiting.

"Kira" he said as he held his hand out for her. She looked surprised but she accepted it graciously. Tommy led her outside and around to the passenger side of the jeep opening the door for her and then going around and getting into the driver's seat, starting the car, and then pulling out of her drive way and heading towards the café he mentioned earlier

"Mind if I ask you something?" Tommy asked as he drove.

"You just did but ok" Kira said laughing.

"What would your mother say if she knew I wanted to date her little girl?" he said bluntly.

"First off, never go into a career that requires you to be subtle." She said smiling. "second, she wouldn't care seeing as her exact words when she came up to get me were 'If he's not yours can I have him?' so I don't think we'll have to worry about her." Kira said softly.

Tommy looked over at her and smiled reaching out with his right hand taking her left hand in his and brining it to his lips for a kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tommy asked softly.

Kira looked at him in surprise but then smiled.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked

"Yes, Kira Ford, I will be your boyfriend." Tommy replied laughing at how silly they sounded.

"So we got our happy ending after all." Kira mused softly.

"Last line of the last entry of your journal." Was Tommy's quick reply. "We will live happily ever after."

"Second to last line of the next to last entry in your journal." Kira said laughing,

Tommy slowly pulled the car over to a shoulder on the side of the road and killed the ignition, and then turned to face Kira. Slowly his hand went out to move a lock of hair out of her face as their faces got closer together.

Fireworks exploded over head as they kissed the deepest and most meaningful kiss of their life.

**The End **

**AN: Next in the Forbidden Love Series is _For the Love of Crimson_ and _For the Love of Green_. I should have them up by Christmas. **


End file.
